


Teasing flames

by Anonymous



Series: Omega Cor [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But plot, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn With Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, just a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's Aulea's turn for a rut.(In the background, Cor forgets something very important.)





	Teasing flames

**Author's Note:**

> I put up the last fic in this series when Ao3 wasn't sending updates - so check if you missed it :).
> 
> My laptop is breaking on my and it's awful. I'll need to take it apart soon and glare it until it works well again. I love my laptop but _really?_

Clarus nodded at him, and let him slip by without a word said. Everything about this was unspoken.

Like always, the royal flats were empty of guards - and Cor had never been so glad about this in his life. He padded to the bedroom, guessing, but not being sure where they were.

He knocked on the bedroom door, before slowly opening it. His eyes met two pairs of confused ones. He let a small smile grow on his face.

“Cor!” Exclaimed Regis, happy and surprised. “I didn’t think you could make it.”

“I have my ways,” he said.

“Then get over here.” Aulea commanded, eyes bright. She gestured for him to come.

The room smelt of rut and Aulea. The royals were both naked, lying in the silken bed like models. Aulea’s blonde hair shone bright with all the black around them.

Cor took off his boots and left them inside the doorway, walking on the thick carpet until he reached the bed. Aulea grabbed his hand and went to pull him down into it, but he shook his head. She whined, wanting her other mate.

Cor took that time to take off all his clothes, apart from his underwear, leaving them in a pile by the bed. He felt his mates’ eyes on him. They wanted him - he could smell it.

When she reached for him again he allowed her to pull him down. He ended up in the middle of the bed, cool silk on his back. Aulea cuddled up to him, breasts pushed up against his arm. Regis tangled his hand in Cor’s hair, an arm over his chest to rest on Aulea.

Cor sighed.

“We wanted our mate,” Regis murmured, and the sound of it was felt in his bones. Regis turned until he was a little closer to Cor, and Cor felt his King’s dick press against him.

Cor raised his eyebrows at him.

“I’m not the one in rut, but she’s my mate. Of course I’m going to feel it.” Regis smirked then, teasing, ”you felt it too, didn’t you?”

Cor huffed, ignoring the red creeping onto his cheeks. The slick pad was something he couldn’t forget about - When Aulea went deep into rut, Cor had needed it. He had started dripping slick earlier. _Of course_ he felt his mate enter rut.

Aulea wrapped her arms around him with surprising strength. She squeezed. Cor turned his head to look at her, and she took that chance to press a kiss to his lips. Cor shut his eyes and welcomed it. Then her tongue was in his mouth, and Regis was rubbing circles into his thigh.

Aulea broke the kiss. “I am going to make you beg for it,” she muttered, rolling until she was on top of him.

Cor smirked. “You wish.” One hand was wrapped around her waist.

Regis laughed. “She will win this, Cor.”

Cor reached up and softly ran his thumb over her nipple. She shuddered.

“You will _beg.”_ She gently bit his bottom lip, and then her hands were going down his body.

Regis leaned over him then, pressing kisses to his cheeks, moving to cup his face. One of his hands was splayed over Cor’s heart. Aulea had then pushed his legs apart, stroking his inner thighs but not going into his boxers, not yet. She brushed her palm over his dick, and Cor’s eyes shuttered closed.

Cor pushed Regis closer, kissing him hard. He moved his legs wider for Aulea, and with a free hand, pushed the side of his boxers down. Aulea grabbed at it, pulling it all the way off. Regis’ dick was pressing into his stomach. Cor moved and softly stroked it, watching Regis. Regis gasped into his mouth and Cor smirked. He stroked him harder, listening to Regis’ noises.

He was brought back to his own body when Aulea insert her own finger into him. Cor bucked into it. He curled one leg around her, and she huffed at him, leaning down to press a kiss onto his dick before sitting back up to continue pumping her finger in and out. Cor was so, so slick with it all.

Regis didn’t last long. He moaned into Cor’s mouth, still kissing him. He trembled, and Cor felt wetness on his hand.

Regis pressed a kiss to Cor’s cheek and moved away, not far, still lying next to him. His chest was warm against Cor’s arm and his face was flushed red. He smiled was gently when he looked at Cor.

Cor lifted the hand that Regis came on and caught the other man’s gaze. He licked off the come, watching as Regis’ eyes filled with even more lust. Then he turned to look at Aulea, who had paused, staring at him. He smirked at her, licking his hand and letting her see the come in his mouth before he closed it. Her eyes were so wide.

“Oh, you’re going to make _me_ beg aren’t you?”

Then she was pressing two fingers into him and Cor snorted.

“Hurry up.” He leaned forward and curled an arm around her back. She looked at him.

“You sure?”

“ _Very.”_

“I think that counts as begging - for you.” She took her fingers out and pushed him downwards; making him lay flat before crawling on top of him.

Cor rolled his eyes. “Haven’t you got something better to do?”

“Yes,” she said, “you.”

There was a little bit of an awkward shuffle as they moved to fit together, but it worked. It always had. She pressed a soft kiss to Regis’ throat. Then Aulea moved, pressing her alpha clit - large because of the rut and the smell of her mates - into him.

Cor swallowed back a whine, and clenched hold of the pillow tight with his fist. Her blonde hair brushed over his chest as she rocked into him, and it tickled. Regis watched them both with heat in his eyes.

His stomach throbbed with warmth, and he was slick and dripping for her.

Regis moved then, grabbing hold of his dick and Cor was gone. His body was buzzing from the sensations, and he gave in and whined low in his throat for his mates. They rumbled back, all alpha in their voices. He could smell the rut and Aulea and Regis and he shut his eyes.

Aulea’s hands were warm where they held him. Cor rocked into Regis’ hand and back into Aulea’s thrusts - It was an easy pattern, and one they knew well.

Before long, Cor was coming too, eyelids fluttering and mouth open, gasping. Aulea fucked him through it, causing him to moan softly, even as he tried to swallow it down.

Then it was Aulea’s turn, and she pushed in as far as she could, humping into him. It swelled, knotting him. Cor curled his arms tighter around her, and she flopped down on to him. She was heavy and hot and Cor could feel every bit of her.

There was a pause as they panted for breath.

“The maids must hate your ruts.” Cor eventually mused, and Regis sighed.

Aulea gave a sharp laugh.

* * *

 

Of course, their mating was still a secret, and Cor couldn’t stay for long. He quickly showered, pulling his clothes back on. His shirt was high enough to cover all the hickies that his alphas couldn’t help but leave. He rolled his eyes at them, honestly.

While escaping, he looked Clarus in the eyes and they both tried to ignore the fact they knew what Cor had just been doing. The way Clarus’ ears flushed meant that it didn’t work very well.

Cor hadn’t reached his apartment when a text came through to him.

_Monica: Some of the Guards are going out drinking today. Want to come?_

Cor blinked. He didn’t have anything else to do.

_Marshal: Yes._

He only stopped off at his apartment to change into different clothes - he didn’t want to wear his uniform to a bar. Monica might send him back if he tried, anyway. It only took five minutes to change and get out of there.

It was too quiet, empty of everyone else. His mates - _busy._

* * *

 

Walking into his apartment, he stumbled over the little step. He wasn’t drunk - just tipsy. He thought. He took his shoes off and kicked them to the side, out of the way. He locked the door behind him and didn’t bother to turn on the lights as he wandered to his bedroom. He knew where everything was, it wasn’t like he was going to fall over.

He swore that his clothes were harder to take off than they were to put on, and he staggered into his dresser, causing something the drop to the floor. He stared at the ground squinting, wondering what it was. It was too dark in the room to tell. Internally shrugging, he continued to strip. All the clothes he wore were thrown into the corner to be dealt with later.

He grabbed his pjs out from under his pillow and pulled them on, feeling cold in his dark apartment.

When he crawled into his bed the sheets were not silk, but if he tried he could smelt his mates on them. Cor cocooned himself in the covers and tired as he was, quickly drifted off.

Under his dresser, hidden in the shadows, was the thing he had knocked off. Marked as ‘to Cor Leonis’ a full pack of contraception lay on the floor, forgotten about. It wouldn’t be remembered about for a long while

Cor rolled over and sighed in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [wiggles eyebrows]  
> Someone's going to be born. If you want to know who, check Aulea's hair colour :)
> 
> but seriously, I found exactly zero alpha female porn and I'm disappointing in the internet.


End file.
